Jerma985
|position = Youtuber, Late Streamer, International Terrorist, Local Funny Man, Master of illusions|nicknames = Jerma985, SqueakySquak, TheMasterOfComedy209, The Ass Man}} Jerma985 is a YouTube user, Twitch streamer, creator of the Jerma Universe, and possibly the greatest criminal who ever lived. He currently has over 600,000 subscribers on YouTube and over 200,000 followers on Twitch.tv, making him one of the top 1000 Twitch users. Jerma is well-known for creating gameplay commentaries for the video games Grand Theft Auto 4 and Team Fortress 2 and many random PC games, as well as his absurd sense of humor. Jerma is also a great voice actor, participating in games like Apotheon (as Hipparchos)Jerma The Mini-Boss, Galactic Phantasy: Prelude (as Matt)Voice Acting: I'm in a Game! [Personal Story] , and Cryptark (as the Engineer)Alien Engineer Frog Actor, as well as in the animated Salty Swamp series. Jerma now streams on Twitch.tv regularly and frequently, still with the same jokes and humor as on his YouTube channel, to a very significant audience. Jeremy was amazingly creative, charismatic, helpful, and thoughtful long ago in his early years on the internet, but now many viewers describe him as arrogant, greedy, megalomaniacal, and generally evil. He has a childhood friend, Burgah Boy, who appears occasionally in his videos, but what was the most acclaimed friendship of our fine gentleman is with the former YouTube star Star_ (or ster, for entertainment purposes). Their friendship is a classic bromance, inspiring many fanfics in our beloved internet (*Take note that reading them will be at your own risk, and Jerma Lore Wiki accepts no liability for any psychological trauma incurred). ''Ster currently lives in Texas and Jerma lives in Las Vegas (with Etalyx as a roommate) Etalyx is another one of Jerma's friends, and their bromance is stronger than ever. Jerma was once a very influential and famous person, having his own wrestling company, police force, currency, etc. However, after the murder of Santa and the genocide of hundreds of innocent memes, he became an infamous and feared criminal. History Jerma made his first appearance in "TF2- Spy: Goldrush" simply stating he got off his bum bum to do it and after support from people encouraging him to continue he created the Jermaverse with "Grandpa plays Insaniquarium", which introduced Grandpa. Playing random games, mostly TF2 with such classics as One Life and doing live commentaries he started to grow and met other Youtubers such as Shibby2415, Shboo (or Boo), Etalyx (Known as Danny Devito in the Jerma Rumble), and eventually ster or Star_. With these Youtubers, Jerma collaborated and still does with some today. The Jermaverse was created when Grandpa owed $6000 to each member of Jerma's audience for trying to be MLG. Jerma decided to create the Jermaverse after clairvoyant ster foresaw his fate of being hit in the face in the shower (which Jerma did not avoid). Jerma has made a underground fighting tournament called Super Sma-- Jerma Rumble! after being taught by Danny Trejo how to fight, in this tournament he pits his own characters against each other for his amusement. Jerma Rumble was later followed by 2 sequels and a spin off known as Jermania 2014. As of July 8th, 2014, Jerma is volunteering in an animal shelter, this because of his love for animals and his urge to help those in need. On September 30th, 2014, Jerma uploaded a video announcing that he's writing a "choose your own adventure" book. Only a few updates came regarding the progress on the book, one of which stated he'll be putting the side-project on the back burner for now. On August 29th, 2016, the long awaited continuation of the Jerma Rumble event arrived in the form of a live action Jerma Rumble. This video was teased by Jerma for a long time, being constantly delayed for many reasons such as not being able to find a ring or people who would like to participate in the Rumble. Jerma said that he has spent over $7,500 on the making of the video, and that once he passed his initial budget he just stopped counting. Some of the musical tracks in the video were made by Blordow. On September 11th, 2016, Jerma's second channel was created, known as 2ndJerma. As Jerma explained in his update video, The Philosophy Going Forward, the second channel will be mainly for stream highlights while the main channel will be for content that Jerma puts more effort into and actually feels like working on. The editor of 2ndJerma is Holy Mackerel the Third. Jerma also participated in several charity events (e.g Tip of the Hats 2014/15/16). Jerma himself donated several hundred or, more likely, even thousands of dollars to charity. On December 9th, 2017, Jerma's chat became a riot because he didn't play the original Zoombinis. Jerma didn't listen to his fans, as he had a God complex at the moment, and began murdering his fans when they crawled up his tower with a broom. He even played pool with their skulls. Later, ten thousand of his fans broke into his office, stabbing him and tearing out his intestines as he tried to defend himself with a broom. He made eye contact with one of his fans, who was waving the flag of the Logical Journey of the Zoombinis, causing Jerma's life to flash before his eyes as he had a revelation, realizing that he was wrong and that the Logical Journey of the Zoombinis was superior. He was then thrown from the tower, one of his super powered fans saving him with flight. He made a full recovery in the hospital. Intruder (Pt.1) - The Search for Criken On December 23rd, 2017, Jerma murdered Santa on stream by knocking his head off with a 2x4. Jerma is currently on the run from international authorities, and his whereabouts are unknown. Jerma now streams out of an undisclosed location as his pursuit by international authorities and mercenary groups (seeing as killing Santa has developed an extremely large bounty on his head) continues. Despite this attention after the murder of Santa, Jerma still has an unending bloodlust and desire for bits as well as terrible jokes. On January 12th, 2015, Jerma sold his soul to the Devil to stream on Thursday. Neighbours from Hell 1 and 2 It seems now that he has sold his soul to the minion of Demon Lord Zeraxos, there is no true hope that Jerma will ever right his wrongs and be a force for good, ever again. On February 1st, 2015, Jerma recorded a “Meme Funeral” to “honor” all of the memes that died during the Kill The Meme Stream. However, this was not an ordinary funeral, in fact many likened it to a massacre. Jerma streamed himself murdering and throwing away his many beloved memes into a trash bag for the world to see, and now he is currently being targeted by the Meme Overlords for his senseless killings. Jerma has hired an elite death squad using his endless amount of bits and Baldcoin with one goal in mind- to capture or kill anyone who uses these memes that he has murdered in an attempt to completely destroy the memes history and identity. Countless have died and have been kidnapped after the formation of this unit he names "Meme Police" or MP for short. Those captured are transported to a blacksite in Massachusetts, but its exact location or purpose is unknown. Gaining the attention of international authorities yet again, Jerma and his "Meme Police" have now been labeled "An International Terrorist Organization" and now the capture or destruction of Jerma and his group is now a top priority across the world. Octogeddon On February 17th, 2016, Jerma streamed himself playing multiple light gun games, taking pleasure in the death and carnage he caused in the virtual world. It is possible that Jerma streamed these light gun games to show his prowess with a gun, to scare off anyone who might want to use any banned memes or challenge his rule. However, a peculiar twist of fate occurred on February 26th, 2006, when Jerma exclaimed on stream to the joy of thousands, "Memes are now allowed, you have overthrown the king!" It is unsure whether or not this measure made by Jerma is temporary or permanent, or that the Meme Police will remain for other purposes or be dissolved, but it seems that Jerma has been defeated by Twitch Chat from their constant rebellious use of the once banned memes. During his stream of Monster Rancher 2 on March 17th, 2006, Jerma revealed that he has not left his streaming room in months and that he “gets fed through the window”. While many simply claim that this is because he is in hiding from international authorities, some speculate that Jerma might have been trapped inside his streaming room before the incident with Santa. Some even say that Jerma is being held captive by some mysterious force, and that the only way to escape from the streaming room is to adhere to what this strange force wants. Is the Real Jerma being held captive and forced to do these horrible actions? And if so, who has captured him? Or is his reclusiveness simply a way for evil Jerma to hide from authorities? It looks like we might never know, unless Jerma states it otherwise. During E3, Jerma apparently died from four heart attacks in a row after Nioh 2 was announced. He was replaced by another Jerma, presumably a clone, who just got out of the shower (drinking sewer tea), who shares a great resemblance to Willem Dafoe. Recently, Jerma has shown signs of being a drug addict, including suspicious glass noises and his obsession with dragon crack in Drowning in the Remaster. Although he tried to prevent Crack Addict Jerma from becoming a meme, he himself accidentally fueled it's creation. While Playing Tactical Intervention Jerma almost passed out Death(s) August 24, 2015 Jerma was tragically killed when he fell down some stairs while attempting to store a stockpile of weapons in his basement. Jerma's personal assistant was the only witness to this incident. Authorities suspect foul play on behalf of the assistant who was known to have been mistreated by Jerma. The assistant has been acquitted due to a lack of evidence On September 8, 2015 Jerma died of what authorities believe to be a Electro-Dump Overload when he attempted to recount the story of the Metal Gear Solid franchise through the use of a Neurodisc he purchased on the deep web. Due to the dodgy nature of the disk it the information loader was improperly calibrated causing cardiac arrest. Due to the immortality Jerma inherited from his grandfather he returned from the land of the dead to continue making videos. On October 10th, 2015 Jeremy was playing with his Wonderbook and brewing potions when he sampled his own potion. The potion was, "pretty tasty" as he so profoundly put it, and it caused him to exclaim a couple times. But minutes later the first responders rushed to the scene to find him dead. By some miracle of God, Jerma has made a full recovery. He hasn't made a Wonderbook video since. On March 21, 2016 Jerma was streaming Overwatch when suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Moments later Ster (who was hiding behind the curtains) sneaked up behind Jerma and after a short struggle Jerma died. At that point the camera footage was frozen but, it later returned to Ster pretending to be Jerma. On August 29, 2016 Jerma died after being thrown on a table by Glue Man and burned by a "shitty CG fireball" cast by Demon Lord Zeraxos. The only thing left of Jerma after this incident was his skeleton that had at least one broken bone. This death occurred during the Jerma Rumble - Live Action event, meaning it was filmed on 4 different cameras for the viewing pleasure of his audience. On June 12, 2018 Jerma on stream confirmed that Jerma got too excited over Nioh 2's announcement and died (June 10, 2018). The cause of death was said to be four heart attacks in a row. Jerma was then replaced by Jerma to continue his legacy. On September 20, 2018, authorities arrived on the scene Thursday to find Jerma(Jeremy “Nine-hundred eighty-five” Elbertson, 32) dead on the scene. Medical experts say he died from natural causes after being pinned under a television weighing only 35 lbs. It appears his small frame rendered him incapable of lifting it to save himself. Further documentation can be found here and here. On January 23, 2019, Jerma will die from various diseases, diabetes, dementia, and STDs. (Bio Inc. Redemption) Personality Jerma is very self conscious about his appearance and height, to the point that he was excited for the Tiny Jerma meme to be banned, even personally executing him during the Meme Massacre. According to the Flash Games stream, he connects with Ms. Puff in that he desperately searches for love, wants to strangle people, and has constant outbursts of pure rage. He considers himself to be "disciplined emotional" on the Dungeons and Dragons Alignment chart Descent into Villainy At the beginning, Jerma showed many signs of a thoughtful, compassionate, and loving human being. He worked at animal shelters, participated in charities, and created many characters in the Jerma Universe which he loved dearly. However, once Jerma started streaming on Twitch, something changed in him. At first it was a very small change, where he would make occasional threats and insults to his chat but most of the time seemed mentally and emotionally stable, just like the old Jerma on Youtube. But, he soon began to fall rapidly on a mental level and on a moral level. It seemed he had grown to hate his chat, hate many of the games he played, hate many of his memes, and began receiving bits, which he started to become extremely greedy for. He started having frequent mental breakdowns on stream, where he would throw insults and scream at the top of his lungs for just the littlest of things such as problems running and streaming a video game. Just when things looked the worst for Jerma, and that he had fallen to his lowest point, he managed to fall even deeper into madness and pure malice. He began to have an insatiable thirst for blood, killing Santa Claus (Saint Nicholas) and many of the memes he had created and used to seem to love as well as capturing or killing ANY of his viewers who use these killed memes. On one occasion Jerma took an entire diner hostage in search of a supposed safe with valuables, but upon being told there were none he killed half the hostages. As police were attempting to negotiate his surrender, Jerma executed the remaining hostages with a baseball bat, to which the police attempted to storm the diner but were killed in the ensuing gunfight. Jerma has somehow evaded facing justice for his massacre at the diner ever since that day. While it seems that Jerma's bloodshed has been temporarily halted after he was defeated by Twitch Chat and was subsequently forced to revive the dead memes, Jerma's endless quest for carnage cannot be stopped. Why Jerma has fallen so far and so quickly is a topic of many debate and controversy, as no one has any real clue as to what has happened. Many theorize that his dealings with Demon Lord Zeraxos has corrupted him and his subsequent clones morally and psychologically, while others speculate that this Jerma is actual an evil clone of Grandpa or the last surviving subject from a batch of flawed Jerma clones who has killed or kidnapped the normal Jerma clone and has replaced him. Evidence to suggest this new evil Jerma is a flawed clone is because of his very long and curly "Gary Oldman" hair, whereas the original clone Jerma had very compact hair. No matter how many theories are created however, one thing is most certainly clear- Jerma is no longer the same kind and fun loving person we once knew. Memorable Quotes * "IT'S OVER!" * " Hey how about you suck a fart out of my ass?" * "SHPEE!" * "You know, don't say sw-swears." * "LIFE IS PAIN! I HATE-" * " Its back to the drawing board " * "The sentry mosquitoes!" * "Alright, now do me a favor garry. Fa Freeze! * "Byeah!" * "Protect me my Byeahs!" * " You made the mistake to not join the friend team didn't you" * " I can feel this piss filling up in my esophagus right now." * "Coffee, Cheeotos, Chicken!" * " Once the spam doors-" * "I'd like some bewwies, bewwies, bewwies!" * "Boost, Bonk, Bam!" * "You see that headshot, you see that headshot! Make it 2 in row! Make it 3 in a row! * "Get that headshot girl you gotta play, Team Fortress 2 is on its way * "Got star in the call playing Ten Million what is he doing that for? * "WORLD WAR 2 ARIEL DOG FIGHT!" * " I will protect the baby Shpees at all costs, i'm gonna go Heavy and no matter what I WILL PROTEC-he's dead." * "Oh wow, Sh-shpy, that was fantastic, I really love you! SHPEE!" * "Gerudo!" * "Is that a police car or is that a bird? Like a Chickadee?" * " JEBAITED" * " MONSTER TRUCK STUNT RALLY" * "Berry Bush" * "Berries" * "Oh my god it is Tactical Intervention" * "Jerma vs Star, Jerma vs Star, everybody wants to see this happen!" * "That was before the plague hit." * "Tastes like poison." * "*vehement wheezing*" * "I'M GONNA PASS OUT" * "Ah, my chest" * "Alright, we're done." * "I'm not tiny, I'm compact!" * "Suck a fart out of my ass." * "No! No dude!" * "SOMEBODY'S HACKING INTO MY DATA-FILES" * " Oh my Fucking Jesus!" * "GRIBS" * "Analog 1" * "Analog 2" * " Fumin " * Media * Main Youtube Channel '(↪)' * Second Youtube Channel '(↪)' * Twitch Channel '(↪)' * Twitter '(↪)' * Reddit '(↪)' * Steam Group '(↪)' Gallery Jerma&Star.jpg|Star and Jerma Star and jerma.png|Star and Jerma Again 1kregUA.png|Jerma's famous face Jerma.JPG|Jerma in Jerma Rumble 1 and 2 Jermania Inttoduction.jpg|Jerma in his introduction to Jermania 2014|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRCcpKcwyYo Jerma 2.JPG|Jerma in Jerma Rumble 3 Jerma3.JPG|Jerma in Jermania - Stream Edition 2017, Swagging his way to the ring to cut his promo download (21).jpg jerma.png|Jerma making his way to the ring as an old person in Jermania-Stream Edition 2018 Trivia * Jerma has potentially inherited immortality from his grandpa, dying multiple times during his videos ("Neurostory Electro-Dump", "The Book of Potions", "Turbo Dismount", etc.). Another explanation for him dying multiple times was given by Jerma himself, saying that there are at least 985 Jerma clones all made for a specific purpose (e.g Rumble Jerma, streaming Jerma, etc...) * Jerma has a striking similarity to TF2's Scout, even cosplaying as him one time. ("2000 Subs Extravaganza!") ** Scout's canonical name is "Jeremy", possibly a homage to Jerma. * Jerma once stated on a Q&A that he wanted to meet STAR_ early. This is a choice he would someday regret. * Jerma's favorite video game character is apparently Pac-Man. * Jerma knows what Double Dare and bicycles are * Jerma also knows what the Brave little toaster is * Jerma also knows what Fullmetal Alchemist is * Jerma's most popular video at the moment is "Grab That Auto 5". * Jerma has been playing Team Fortress since the Team Fortress 2 beta and even before that. * In Jerma's 1st video of TF2 on youtube he mentions Team Fortress 3 * Jerma also references John Cena on early Jerma Rumble artwork. * Jerma is a great voice actor and a great person in general. * Jerma has stated that he had trouble in college. * Jerma's favorite color is blue/teal. * Jerma loves Pac Man * Jerma had a dream of him waking up going under his bed to count his 50 grand amount money. So that morning he woke up to wonder where was his 50 grand? So he looked under his bed and it wasn't there. * Jerma's favorite game of all time is Super Mario RPG. * Jerma's favorite band is Gorillaz. His other favorite bands include Beck and Iron Maiden * Jerma's favorite song is "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire * Jerma is very fond of frogs/toads and rats, but has a distinct hatred for mice, as revealed in his Yooka-Laylee stream. * Jerma has stated that he has a Communications major. * Jerma's humor hinges around comedic timing and various characters. * Jerma has stated that he is of "average height", though admits he is compact. * Jerma was at one point an employee at id Software and came up with the concept for the game ''Doom. * Jerma really enjoys banana milk. * Jerma thinks that six is a cool number. * Jerma is running for President in 2075. Combing Out of My Cage * In 2007, Jerma had a voice123 account.https://voice123.com/profiles/jeremyharrington/ * Jerma's favorite muppet is Gonzo. * Jerma was featured in a SourceStuff issue.https://issuu.com/witchyyy/docs/october * Jerma's IQ was 126 when he was 14 and 124 when he was in college. Jerma has stated that he's "losing brain cells". * Jerma was a voice actor in the Salty Swamp series. * Jerma's social security number is 000-000-0001, as he was the first person to ever get one. *It is revealed through Firewatch pictures that Jerma has a secret fondness for taking pictures of himself naked. *Jerma's Netflix password is 211hamburgerdickdoubledonionring. *Half of Jerma's family is catholic and the other half is jewish. *Jerma used to videotape weddings. *In Highschool, Jerma was known as #33 by his friends. Principal MacGruber called him #31 and #29. He was NEVER known as #27. *On September 11, 2018 during a Spiderman stream, Jerma announced that he sleeps with his socks on, much to the dismay of the twitch chat. *Jerma was known to be a hero and patriot of America, even receiving a memorial tweet from President Trump himself. *Jerma hasn't played TF2 in over a year (saying its dead even though its not) *When Jerma was 14 he peed his pants *When Jerma was 5 he always ate pretzel sticks *Jerma owns a Playstation 2 *Jerma also own's a Sega Dreamcast *Jerma is a vessel for Twitch chat, although he has been known to occasionally malfunction. References Category:Characters Category:Jerma Rumble Champion Category:Jerma Rumble Category:Jerma Rumble 2 Category:Jerma Rumble 3 Category:Jerma Rumble Live Action Category:Jermania 2014 Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Twitch.tv Category:Real People Category:Youtube Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Doctors Category:Sweaty goblins